Vaccination is one of the greatest achievements of medicine, and has spared millions of people the effects of devastating diseases. Before vaccines became widely used, infectious diseases killed thousands of children and adults each year in the United States alone, and so many more worldwide. Vaccination is widely used to prevent and treat infection by bacteria, viruses, and other pathogens, and also is an approach that is used in the prevention and treatment of cancer. Several different approaches are used in vaccination, including the administration of killed pathogen, live-attenuated pathogen, and inactive pathogen subunits. In the case of viral infection, live vaccines have been found to confer the most potent and durable protective immune responses.
Live-attenuated vaccines have been developed against flaviviruses, which are small, enveloped, positive-strand RNA viruses that are generally transmitted by infected mosquitoes and ticks. The Flavivirus genus of the Flaviviridae family includes approximately 70 viruses, many of which, such as yellow fever (YF), dengue (DEN), Japanese encephalitis (JE), and tick-borne encephalitis (TBE) viruses, are major human pathogens (rev. in Burke and Monath, Fields Virology, 4th Ed., p. 1043-1126, 2001).
Different approaches have been used in the development of vaccines against flaviviruses. In the case of yellow fever virus, for example, two vaccines (yellow fever 17D and the French neurotropic vaccine) were developed by serial passage (Monath, “Yellow Fever,” In Plotkin and Orenstein, Vaccines, 3rd ed., Saunders, Philadelphia, pp. 815-879, 1999). Another approach to attenuation of flaviviruses for use in vaccination involves the construction of chimeric flaviviruses, which include components of two (or more) different flaviviruses. Understanding how such chimeras are constructed requires an explanation of flavivirus structure.
Flavivirus proteins are produced by translation of a single, long open reading frame to generate a polyprotein, which is followed by a complex series of post-translational proteolytic cleavages of the polyprotein by a combination of host and viral proteases to generate mature viral proteins (Amberg et al., J. Virol. 73:8083-8094, 1999; Rice, “Flaviviridae,” In Virology, Fields (ed.), Raven-Lippincott, New York, 1995, Volume I, p. 937). The virus structural proteins are arranged in the polyprotein in the order C-prM-E, where “C” is capsid, “prM” is a precursor of the viral envelope-bound M protein, and “E” is the envelope protein. These proteins are present in the N-terminal region of the polyprotein, while the non-structural proteins (NS1, NS2A, NS2B, NS3, NS4A, NS4B, and NS5) are located in the C-terminal region of the polyprotein.
Chimeric flaviviruses have been made that include structural and non-structural proteins from different flaviviruses. For example, the so-called ChimeriVax™ technology employs the yellow fever 17D virus capsid and nonstructural proteins to deliver the envelope proteins (M and E) of other flaviviruses (see, e.g., Chambers et al., J. Virol. 73:3095-3101, 1999). This technology has been used to develop vaccine candidates against dengue, Japanese encephalitis (JE), West Nile (WN), and St. Louis encephalitis (SLE) viruses (see, e.g., Pugachev et al., in New Generation Vaccines, 3rd ed., Levine et al., eds., Marcel Dekker, New York, Basel, pp. 559-571, 2004; Chambers et al., J. Virol. 73:3095-3101, 1999; Guirakhoo et al., Virology 257:363-372, 1999; Monath et al., Vaccine 17:1869-1882, 1999; Guirakhoo et al., J. Virol. 74:5477-5485, 2000; Arroyo et al., Trends Mol. Med. 7:350-354, 2001; Guirakhoo et al., J. Virol. 78:4761-4775, 2004; Guirakhoo et al., J. Virol. 78:9998-10008, 2004; Monath et al., J. Infect. Dis. 188:1213-1230, 2003; Arroyo et al., J. Virol. 78:12497-12507, 2004; and Pugachev et al., Am. J. Trop. Med. Hyg. 71:639-645, 2004).
ChimeriVax™-based vaccines have been shown to have favorable properties with respect to properties such as replication in substrate cells, low neurovirulence in murine models, high attenuation in monkey models, high genetic and phenotypic stability in vitro and in vivo, inefficient replication in mosquitoes (which is important to prevent uncontrolled spread in nature), and the induction of robust protective immunity in mice, monkeys, and humans following administration of a single dose, without serious post-immunization side effects. Indeed, the ChimeriVax™-JE vaccine virus, containing the prM-E genes from the SA14-14-2 JE virus (live attenuated JE vaccine used in China), was successfully tested in preclinical and Phase I and II clinical trials (Monath et al., Vaccine 20:1004-1018, 2002; Monath et al., J. Infect. Dis. 188:1213-1230, 2003). Similarly, successful Phase I clinical trials have been conducted with a ChimeriVax™-WN vaccine candidate, which contains prM-E sequences from a West Nile virus (NY99 strain), with three specific amino acid changes incorporated into the E protein to increase attenuation (Arroyo et al., J. Virol. 78:12497-12507, 2004).
In addition to being used as vaccines against flavivirus infection, flaviviruses, such as chimeric flaviviruses, have been proposed for use as vectors for the delivery of other, non-flavivirus peptides. In one example of such a use, a rational approach for insertion of foreign peptides into the envelope protein of YF17D virus was described, based on knowledge of the tertiary structure of the flavivirus particle, as resolved by cryoelectron microscopy and fitting the known X-ray structure of the protein dimer into an electron density map (Rey et al., Nature 375:291-298, 1995; Kuhn et al., Cell 108:717-725, 2002). The three-dimensional structure of the protein trimer in its post-fusion conformation has also been resolved (Modis et al., Nature 427:313-319, 2004; Bressanelli et al., EMBO J. 23:728-738, 2004). Galler and co-workers examined the three-dimensional structures of the envelope protein dimer and trimer and concluded that the fg loop of dimerization domain II should be solvent-exposed in both the dimer and trimer conformations. They used this loop to insert malaria humoral and T-cell epitopes into the envelope protein of YF17D virus and recovered a few viable mutants (Bonaldo et al., J. Virol. 79:8602-8613, 2005; Bonaldo et al., J. Mol. Biol. 315:873-885, 2002; WO 02/072835). Use of this approach, however, does not ensure that a selected site is permissive/optimal for the insertion of every desired foreign peptide in terms of efficient virus replication (as evidenced by some of the Galler et al. data), immunogenicity, and stability. Further, this approach is not applicable to viral proteins for which three-dimensional structures are unknown (e.g., prM/M, NS1, and most other NS proteins of flaviviruses).
In another approach, the envelope protein of ChimeriVax™-JE was probed for permissive insertion sites using a transposon. According to this approach, an inserted transposon in a viable mutant virus is replaced with a desired foreign peptide (see, e.g., WO 02/102828). In yet another approach, foreign sequences were inserted into the yellow fever virus strain YF-17D, downstream of the polyprotein open reading frame (US 2004/0241821).